AmAnTe SoLiTaRiO
by Ane himura
Summary: Capi 5 Arriba! La vida me dijo a gritos q' nunca te tuve y nunca te perdi... Por fin sabre q' paso contigo kaoru... por q' todos tenemos un alma gemela pero nadie te asegura q' estara libre cuando la encuentres... pasen a leer y dejen REVIEW'S... pooo fis
1. Chapter 1

**Pues si mis cálculos no me fallan, en unos 33225235435 años kenshin será mió! XD jejeje pero mientras eso pase, debo decir q' no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor así como la canción q' use en este capi. ToT esa tampoco es mia.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme snif snif nn'**

**MOU! Se q' debería estar actualizando alguno de mis fic's pero es q' ya tenia la mitad de este capi y hoy me entro la inspi, por lo q' lo termine y decidí subirlo de una ves. Bueno pues les cuento q' este fic, es KK aun q' como en todos mis fic's no podrán faltar AM, SM. Tendrá eso si como TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION mucho DRAMA jejeje y es una idea q' me atormenta desde hace ya algunas noches jejeje pero hoy pude terminar este primer capitulo, y notaran q' es largo (segun yop XD) jijiji el q' narra es kenshin, y la canción q' canta es de Arjona no mia ToT, ahora los dejo con las explicaciones para q' no se pierdan:**

**-hablan los personajes.**

**&&&&&&&&& cambio de escena.**

**------&&&&------ flash back.**

"" **letra de la rola (esta ves si la canta jejeje uu')**

**AMANTE SOLITARIO**

**Capitulo I**

Nuevamente estoy en Tokio, aun no puedo creer q' ya hayan pasado dos años, desde la ultima ves q' estuve aquí. Estoy en un elegante bar, en el centro de la ciudad. Así es, ahora me ha ido mejor. Mi viaje por el extranjero, me abrió varias puertas.

Disculpe, ya es hora…el publico lo espera Himura- dice una jovencita, abriendo la puerta de un camerino.

Gracias…enseguida voy- le respondo con una sonrisa, para verla cerrar la puerta.

Tomo mi guitarra y salgo al escenario. Es curioso q' no estés aquí para escuchar la canción q' escribí poco después q' te conocí.

Subo al pequeño escenario al tiempo q' este se ilumina con una tenue luz. Hay un banco en el centro y un micrófono, previamente arreglado. Puedo escuchar el silencio, entre el publico esperando a q' inicie el espectáculo. Me acomodo en el banco, con un pie en el suelo y el otro en el soporte del banco para sostener en mi pierna mi guitarra…

"Duele verte con un tipo al q' la faltan las ideas y le sobran argumentos"…

Los tres músicos q' están a mi espalda, con sus respectivos instrumentos me siguen el ritmo…

"Duele verte anestesiada por q' así se dio la cosa por q' así quiso tu suerte"…

Te contare algo gracioso, no habido gira en la q' no cante esta canción, dos años ya y sigo abriendo con esta, y al publico parece gustarle, e incluso algunas jóvenes como en estos momentos suelen cantar conmigo…

"Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes con la camiseta puesta para incluirme en tu futuro"…

Creo q' les parece un misterio, siempre es la primera pregunta q' me hacen en una entrevista, el por q' este ritual, el por q' esta canción…

"Mientras yo te doy de día lo q' el no el cumple en las noches "…

Pero nunca les respondo, es un secreto q' solo tu entenderás cuando escuches esta canción…si algún día llegas hacerlo…

"Aquí esta tu clandestino para jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero"…

Incluso te reirías de la forma como algunos me llaman, "el amante solitario", no saben lo bien q' me definen esas palabras. Mi vista se pierde en el centro del bar, una jovencita me lanza besos…

"Para cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno"…

Pero como en todas las ocasiones en q' eso ha sucedido, no me provoca ninguna emoción…

"Aun q' yo no este en la foto de la sala de tus padres ni en el bautizo del sobrino"…

Hago lo q' mejor he aprendido en estos años, finjo. Así es finjo una pequeña sonrisa…

"Y es q' tu ahora tienes dos y a mi dividen una"…

Cierro mis ojos y tu imagen aparece en mi mente, sigues hay…siempre hay…

"Cierra puertas y ventanas q' el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal, en el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj"…

Dejo q' mi voz retumbe en mis oídos…

"Cierra puertas y ventanas q' en noventa minutos habrá q' condensar las caricias q' caben en los huecos q' dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad"…

Cuan ciertas son, no…fueron mis palabras…

"Y es q' tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una"…

Me gustaría decirte q' todo ha marchado perfectamente, pero se q' verías la verdad en mis ojos…

"Puede ser q' tu conciencia te castigue por las noches y te aliente en las mañanas"…

Aun q' estoy seguro q' te sorprendería saber, q' ya no soy el mismo…

"Puede ser q' un día de tantos nos quedemos sin futuro y tu sigas con tu teatro"…

Tu me cambiaste, y ahora solo miro al pasado con una sonrisa nostálgica…el llanto ya se ha ido…

"Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado de esos q' por ser culpables son como agua en el desierto"…

Aun mantengo mis ojos cerrados, la música fluye por mis venas…

"Tómame como al tequila de un golpe y sin pensarlo"…

Quizás el saber q' estoy de regreso…

"Que si alguien sale ganando eres tu querida amiga aun q' pienses lo contrario"…

Tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos de ti…

"Y es q' tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una"…

Me provoca este sentimiento, me hace cantar…

"Cierra puertas y ventanas q' el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal en el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj"…

Con nostalgia, debí imaginar q' esto me pasaría…

"Cierra puertas y ventanas q' en noventa minutos habrá q' condensar las caricias q' caben en los huecos q' dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad"…

Abro mis ojos, para toparme con la mirada embelesada de algunas mujeres en el bar. Tomo un pequeño respiro y termino mi canción…

"Y es q' tu ahora tienes dos y a mi dividen una"…

Escucho los aplausos, mientras yo me pongo de pie, para hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento, para el publico y para los músicos q' me acompañaron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de haber tomado un trago y terminar con el espectáculo de la noche, salí sin aparente rumbo. Solo a pasear aun q' como lo supe desde el principio, mis pasos me trajeron hasta aquí.

Mis ojos se abren mas de lo normal al ver q' el café, el café en el q' te conocí esta en ruinas. Sin poderlo evitar me acerco y me hago paso entre los escombros. Las paredes están negras, consecuencia de un incendio. Sigo revisando el lugar por completo, pero no hay rastro de ti, al parecer abandonaste este lugar ya hace algún tiempo. De pronto mis palabras resuenan en mi mente, al menos q' tu…

No eso no pudo haber pasado, no ha ti, debes haberte cambiado hace mucho. Sin pensarlo abandono el lugar para dirigirme a un pequeño bar q' esta cerca. Tal como lo imagine también esta desierto. Sin poderlo evitar la incertidumbre se apodera de mi, necesito saber q' tu estas bien, q' las imágenes q' aparecen en mi mente, q' la sola idea de q' te haya pasado algo...niego con la cabeza, al tiempo q' llamo un taxi y regreso al café.

Aquí estoy sentado entre los escombros de lo q' una ve fue el lugar de nuestros encuentros clandestinos, del lugar donde me enamore de ti.

No puedo evitar traer esos recuerdos a mi mente…

---------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&--------------------------------

Nombre desconocido, oficio vagar, edad suficiente, compañía una guitarra, pasión la música y destino indefinido…

Hace unas semanas eso seria la verdad, pero hoy no quiero partir de este lugar¿la razón? La criatura mas irresistible q' jamás había conocido.

Mis pasos me trajeron a esta ciudad, luego de pasar una semana nefasta y sin poder conseguir un bar donde presentarme, decidí continuar con mi camino, eso me llevo a las afueras de la ciudad ¿el motivo, pagar un viaje en autobús no esta nunca en mis planes, así q' pediría un aventón.

Pero se hacia tarde y todo parecía indicar q' me quedaría otro día mas. Decidí buscar alojamiento una noche más, pero cerca de ese lugar para no regresar al centro. En mi camino me tope, con un viejo lugar, q' al parecer era una cafetería. No había comido desde q' salí de la posada donde me aloje esa semana, por lo q' entre.

El lugar estaba casi desierto q' realmente me pregunte por q' aun estaba abierto, pero quizás así era mejor, al menos tendría tranquilidad. Luego de sentarme en una mesa, apartada de la barra, acomode mi guitarra a un lado de mi y me dispuse a leer el pequeño menú q' estaba en la mesa.

Estaba por voltear para llamar alguna mesera, cuando una suave voz a mi lado me hizo erizar la piel. Lentamente aparte la mirada del menú y entonces el tiempo se detuvo, una criatura de cabello azabache, tez blanca y ojos azules, esperaba a q' yo despertara de este transe en el q' entre cuando su perfume llego a mis sentidos.

Un sonido me hizo reaccionar, ella estaba impaciente y golpeaba levemente con su pie el suelo. Fijando su vista en el cuaderno q' llevaba en las manos, volvió a preguntarme q' deseaba ordenar. Café, un negro café fue lo único q' ordene, para verla partir hacia la cocina, de pronto ya no tenia hambre, pero no le di importancia.

Le tomo solo uno minutos regresar con una taza y una cafetera, una en cada mano. Trate de no observarla pues siempre evito cualquier cosa q' pueda detener mi viaje. Pero al ver sus caderas y ese par de piernas dirigirse hacia mi, no pude evitar devorarla con la mirada, pero ella se hizo la despistada y sin prestarme atención alguna me sirvió el café.

Irresistible sin lugar a dudas, la seguí con la vista hasta q' se coloco detrás de la barra entonces comencé a tomarme el café, mientras decidía hacia donde me dirigiría esta ves, pero ese par de zafiros no me permitían concentrarme.

De nuevo dirigí mi vista hacia ella y para mi sorpresa ella también me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me acerque con mi guitarra en la mano y me senté en el banco q' estaba enfrente de ella.

Ella no dejo de mirarme y pude perderme en sus zafiros, hasta q' en un movimiento y antes de q' reaccionara estaba a escasos milímetros de mi rostro, podía sentir su respiración en mis mejillas y su nariz casi rozaba la mia. Sentí la sangre hirviéndome, entrecerré los ojos pues estaba a punto de cerrar el espacio entre nuestros rostros cuando en un susurro me dijo q' era un billete por el café, para después alejarse y mirarme con un rostro burlón, me tomo solo unos segundos darme cuenta de lo q' había hecho.

La mire de reojo mientras sacaba mi billetera, una ves q' tenia el billete en la mano se lo ofrecí, ella aun con esa mirada burlona se acerco a tomarlo, pero en lugar de soltar el billete, le sujete la mano y la jale hacia mi, nuevamente estábamos a escasos centímetros, pero esta ves no se escaparía, así q' sin mas, la bese…

Ese beso, fue mi perdición por un momento me correspondió y me sentí desfallecer, pero luego se aparto de repente dándome una cachetada y quitándome el billete de la mano, volvió a entrar a la cocina.

Tenia q' salir de ese lugar, de esa ciudad, marcharme lo mas lejos posible. Estaba saliendo del restaurante cuando un hombre de cabello plateado entro, le pregunte por alguna posada cerca y después de inspeccionarme un momento, señalo la puerta por la q' había entrado esa criatura y q' yo suponía q' era la cocina. Me sorprendió y el sujeto pareció notarlo por lo q' me aclaro q' atrás del café, estaba la casa de la dueña y q' con gusto la señora me rentaría alguna habitación.

Al parecer no ibas a desaparecer de mi vida, tan fácilmente y extrañamente eso me asusto. Jamás he vendido mi libertad a nada ni a nadie, o al menos ese fue mi pensamiento cuando regrese a la barra para esperar a q' salieras y pedir una habitación.

El sujeto q' había entrado, se sentó en un banco al lado del mió, luego de un incomodo silencio, me pregunto si era músico o algo por el estilo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el echo a reír, me gire a mirarlo lo mas sereno q' pude pero se q' mis ojos delataban el coraje q' me provoco. En cuanto me vio, paro de reír y luego de darme una palmada en la espalda me dijo q' ese era mi día de suerte pues el tenia un bar a unas cuadras y me dejaría tocar por la noche. Lo medite por un momento para después aceptar después de todo no tenia nada q' perder, si había de quedarme mas tiempo en este lugar, al menos me iría con algunos billetes.

Luego de haber aceptado, las palabras de ese sujeto acerca de la criatura de los zafiros regresaron a mi mente, el había dicho ¿señora, no quise darle mas importancia quizás ella era solo una empleada de ese lugar.

Salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos, cuando ese aroma regreso a mi olfato haciéndome levantar la vista de la barra, para toparme con los zafiros. Estaba por pronunciar palabras cuando lo q' vi me seco la boca…

Ya llegue amor- decía el sujeto de cabello plateado al tiempo q' se dirigía y abrazaba a la joven de los zafiros.

Que bien- respondió secamente ella al tiempo q' se separaba del hombre sutilmente para después dirigirme su vista hacia a mí.

¡Ha! Es cierto lo olvidaba, el…- callo pues aun no sabia mi nombre.

Kenshin himura- dije luego de haber recobrado el habla.

Si, el señor himura necesita una habitación, hoy en la noche tocara en mi bar- dijo para luego darle un beso en la frente a la joven.

Y por alguna extraña razón, ese simple acto me molesto de sobremanera. El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar hasta q' ese sujeto lo rompió de nuevo…

Que descortés, mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se clavo en la mujer a su lado y el lo noto.

Ella es Kaoru Yukishiro, mi esposa- finalizo recalcando su última palabra.

Kaoru, me gusta ese nombre, fue el primer pensamiento q' vino a mi mente. En ese momento, después de lo q' vi y de saber q' estaba casada debí marcharme. Pero algo en su mirada me decía q' no lo hiciera, así q' sin mas la seguí atrás de la cafetería. Tal como había dicho Enishi, era una casa y una muy linda. Todo se encontraba limpio y por un momento me pregunte si quizás esa hermosa criatura tendría hijos, pero nuevamente fui sacado de mis pensamientos por su vos.

Esta es la habitación- dijo abriendo una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

Entre y se veía tan acogedor, tal como lo q' había visto afuera todo estaba limpio y en perfecto estado. Deje mi guitarra en la cama y me gire a verla.

Muchas gracias señorita- dije perdiéndome en sus zafiros.

Ella hizo un respingo q' me causo gracia y luego de un momento entendí q' era por la forma en q' me referí a ella, sabiendo q' era casada.

Puede llamarme solo kaoru, señor Himura- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias usted puede llamarme kenshin, kaoru-dono- respondí.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y luego de decirme q' cualquier cosa q' necesitara se la pidiera, se marcho cerrando la puerta de mi ahora habitación.

Me recosté en la cama, al tiempo q' pensaba q' canciones tocaría esa noche en ese bar, aun q' sin mucha concentración…

--------------------------------&&&&&&&&-----------------------------------

Me pongo de pie, pues el taxi ya ha llegado. Me subo y le pido q' me lleve al hotel en el q' me hospedo. Ya quiero llegar y poder comunicarme por teléfono con toda la gente q' conocí el tiempo q' viví aquí y q' me puedan decir donde estas…q' estas bien.

En un semáforo en rojo, el taxista rompe el hielo y lo q' me dice me deja frió…

Ya van hacer dos años q' ocurrió ese incendio- me dice sin apartar la vista del frente.

Usted sabe¿q' paso?- pregunto con esperanza en mi vos, cosa q' el nota.

Solo lo q' los periódicos mostraron, al parecer fue un incendio provocado, pero nunca encontraron al culpable- dijo al tiempo q' ponía al taxi en movimiento pues la luz ya estaba en verde.

Temo preguntar pero se q' tengo q' hacerlo, necesito saber…

Usted sabe¿q' sucedió con la dueña?- le pregunto lo mas sereno q' puedo.

**¡HI! Pues nuevamente muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo q' sale de esta loca mente, espero esta nueva historia sea de agrado, ya saben cualquier duda en mi correo o en un review con gusto la responderé. **

**Ejem en cuanto a mis otros fic's ninguno esta olvidado y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible…en serio¿por q' no me creen? jejeje weno pues ya saben MANDEN REVIEWS q' eso es lo q' nos anima a seguir escribiendo, sin nada mas por el momento, se me cuidan muchisisisimo y se portan mal…vale, besos…sayonara nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les comento q' ningún personaje de RK me pertenece a excepción de KENSHIN, así es MUERAN de envidia q' el es MIO! MUAJAJAJAJA (de pronto aparecen unos sujetos y comienzan a ponerme una camisa de fuerza).**

**Unas horas después…**

**Mou! Esta bien, kenshin no es mió TT, snif snif… ¿ya me pueden soltar?...**

**HOLA! Pues aquí estoy ya con el segundo capitulo, de esta mi ultima creación muajajaja, ejem como ya saben esto es un universo alterno, KENSHIN es el q' narra, y las parejas q' habrá son KK, AM y MS… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS AL FINAL, ahora les recuerdo:**

**----&&&----: es para el FLASH BACK.**

**AMANTE SOLITARIO**

**Capitulo II**

Acabo de llegar al hotel, entrar fue toda una travesía, algunas mujeres esperaban en la recepción del hotel, a q' yo llegara. Luego de casi correr por el recibidor, logre subir a mi habitación. Las palabras del taxista no me calmaron en absoluto, el menciono q' se encontró un cuerpo en el incendio…el cuerpo de una mujer, pero no supo decirme si era la dueña…si eras tu kaoru.

Siento un dolor en mi pecho, hace unos momentos marque a la recepción para q' me mandaran un directorio telefónico, necesito hablar con tu familia. La frustración me esta consumiendo, quisiera salir a la calle y buscarte, pero con trabajo me he librado de las personas q' están afuera, es curioso hace unas horas me sentía orgulloso de mis logros y en estos momentos desearía no ser conocido por nadie.

Me siento en el borde de la cama, al tiempo q' trueno mis dedos y espero el directorio. Pero no estoy solo, tu estas aquí en mi mente, en mis recuerdos…

-----------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&---------------------------------

Me encontraba acostado en la cama, cerré mis ojos, no había de q' preocuparse ya sabia q' canciones tocaría esa noche. Mi estomago soltó un gruñido, es cierto aun no había ingerido alimentos, me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. El pasillo estaba ya algo oscuro, sin darme cuenta ya había anochecido. Me reproche mentalmente, por no haber preguntado la ubicación del bar donde me presentaría. Con eso en mente y mi estomago aun gruñendo me dispuse atravesar el pasillo, pero unos ruidos me hicieron parar en seco.

Sin poderlo evitar me acerque a la habitación en la q' se podía escuchar algunos gritos, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y una ves q' me acerque lo suficiente para escuchar lo q' decían, nuevamente un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Kaoru-dono y su esposo se encontraban discutiendo.

Me sentí un espía al estar escuchándolos, pero no podía moverme de mi lugar, realmente me interesaba saber q' es lo q' sucedía en esa habitación…

Sabes lo importante q' era para mi esta noche- decía la pelinegra, parada enfrente de su esposo.

El bar es mi responsabilidad, no puedo dejar todo cada ves q' la princesita truene los dedos- contesto un muy alterado Enishi.

No es un capricho mió y lo sabes- contesto con dolor en sus palabras.

Por favor, no me vengas con tus tonterías, sabes q' tu familia no me agrada- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Mi familia te ha ayudado, yo jamás he despreciado a tu hermana a pesar de q'…- pero no termino su frase, se tapo la boca con su mano derecha.

¡Vamos! Dilo, a pesar de q' mi hermana es una prostituta- grito enfurecido.

Sabes q' nunca he juzgado a tu hermana, he intentado ser su amiga, pero ella me odia- sus zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tal ves por q' mi hermana ha tenido una vida dura, jamás la comprenderías- dijo el al tiempo q' pasaba a su lado como si nada.

Enishi, no puedes hacerme esto- las lágrimas ya salían libres humedeciendo sus mejillas.

No me esperes, tengo mucho trabajo- contesto secamente.

Antes de q' pudiera reaccionar, Enishi se encontraba enfrente de mi y luego de su sorpresa al verme parado enfrente de su cuarto se decidió hablar…

Himura, en estos momentos me dirigía a su habitación- me dijo saliendo completamente del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero antes alcancé a ver a kaoru-dono de rodillas en el suelo con lagrimas en sus zafiros.

Si, yo olvide preguntarle la ubicación del bar- le dije sereno, pero con unas inmensas ganas de borrarle la estupida sonrisa q' apareció en su rostro.

No se preocupe, es a unas cuadras de aquí- me dijo al tiempo q' comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Si ya veo- dije al tiempo q' iba a mi cuarto por mi guitarra, para después salir de la cafetería.

Afuera subimos a un viejo auto, era cierto el bar se encontraba a solo unas cuadras. Durante el camino no hablamos nada, hasta llegar al lugar. Era un bar pequeño, en la barra había un cantinero de aspecto desaliñado, el escenario no era muy grande pero luego de ver a los sujetos q' se encontraban en las mesas tomando, me sorprendí de q' al menos hubiera un micrófono.

Enishi me dirigió hacia el escenario y luego de una presentación como "esta noche hay entretenimiento", me dejo hay para q' tocara. Me colgué mi guitarra y luego de decir el nombre de la rola q' cantaría así como el mió, comencé el espectáculo.

No me sorprendió q' las únicas q' me escucharan fueran las mujeres q' se encontraban tomando con esos sujetos. Mi vista se desvió y pude ver a Enishi, en una mesa apartada con una mujer a su lado, trate de no observarlo, pero luego de q' se beso descaradamente con esa mujer, se q' mi mirada fue mas penetrante y el me vio.

Solo alzo su copa y me sonrió. Al finalizar las canciones q' había planeado tocar, baje del escenario con algunos aplausos. Estaba por salir del bar, lo ultimo q' quería era permanecer mas en ese nefasto lugar, pero antes de q' cruzara la puerta unos brazos femeninos me rodearon el cuello. Me gire y entonces me tope con unos penetrantes ojos negros.

La mujer me observo seductoramente…

Nunca habíamos tenido a un cantante tan guapo en este lugar- me dijo al tiempo q' acercaba su rostro al mió.

Habría q' colocar anuncios en los periódicos- le respondí al tiempo q' quitaba sutilmente sus brazos de mi cuello y retrocedía.

Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo, veo q' tienes buen gusto haz elegido a la mejor- escuche atrás de mi, cuando me gire me tope con Enishi y la mujer con la q' lo había visto besándose.

Estaba por retirarme- fueron mis únicas palabras.

Vamos Enishi, preséntanos- dijo la mujer de los ojos negros.

Claro, Kenshin te presento a Tomoe, mi hermana- dijo para luego beber su trago.

Mucho gusto- dije mirándola.

El gusto es mió, ahora creo q' es muy temprano para q' te marches, estoy segura q' Enishi no se molestara si le invito un trago al mejor cantante q' he escuchado- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo q' me tomaba del brazo.

Por supuesto, q' no me incomoda- contesto Enishi, al tiempo q' se alejaba, dejándome solo con su hermana.

Lo siento señorita, me retiro- conteste mirándola y antes de q' me respondiera salí de ese bar.

Realmente estaba confundido, sin duda ese no era mi día, camine con mi guitarra en la mano hasta la cafetería. Una ves hay estaba debatiéndome por tocar o no, además quizás kaoru-dono ya estaría dormida y yo debería esperar a q' Enishi regresara para entrar, pero antes de q' reaccionara la puerta se abrió. Hay estaba ella enfrente de mi, con unos pant's flojos a la cadera y una camiseta gris, su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado como si se acabara de levantar, pero sus ojos llorosos me indicaron q' no había dormido…

Lo siento, escuche ruidos y pensé q' era Enishi- dijo al tiempo q' se hacia a un lado para dejarme pasar.

No se preocupe, estaba por tocar- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Yo…lamento q' haya escuchado nuestra discusión- me dijo bajando su rostro.

No, yo lamento haber escuchado, no era mi intención, solo salí a buscar algo de comer- respondí sin percatarme de mis ultimas palabras.

Que descortés, con gusto le prepare algo de cenar- me contesto al tiempo q' caminaba hacia la casa.

Yo la seguí, aun no podía creer q' me sintiera nervioso, pero la verdad es q' estaba hermosa, mas hermosa q' por la tarde y por unos momentos, mientras cocinaba, no pude evitar pensar en lo q' daría por ser yo el q' pudiera llamarla esposa, el q' pudiera tocarla…besarla.

Su suave voz me despertó, me acerque a la mesa mientras ella me servia un poco de tallarines. Sin pensarlo la invite a sentarse conmigo…

Kaoru-dono, por favor tome asiento- le dije mientras señalaba el lugar enfrente de mí.

Luego q' se acomodo, me dispuse a comer. No era la mejor comida q' había probado, pero el solo hecho de saber q' ella lo había preparado me basto para disfrutar esa cena.

Le pregunte si ya había cenado y ella asintió, no se en q' momento aprendí a leer sus ojos, pero supe q' me mentía. Termine mi comida y entonces no pude evitar verla voltear hacia la puerta…

¿Siempre llega tarde?- pregunte intentando q' mi voz, no sonara molesta como me encontraba yo en esos momentos al verla preocupada por Enishi.

¿Ah? si el…siempre tiene mucho trabajo- me dijo girando a verme.

No se por q' en ese momento no le dije lo q' había visto en el bar, q' ese bastardo q' se hacia llamar su esposo la engañaba vilmente, estaba por hablar cuando ella tomo la palabra…

¿Le ha gustado cantar en ese lugar?- me pregunto, mirando mi guitarra.

Pues creo q' no es el mejor lugar en el q' me he presentado, ¿no lo conoce?- le dije algo sorprendido.

Yo…bueno la verdad es q' no, nunca he ido- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina nuevamente no pude evitar observarla.

¿Gusta un poco de te, kenshin-kun?- me pregunto desde la cocina.

Me agradaría tomar un poco- le conteste para verla regresar con dos tazas de te y sentarse nuevamente enfrente de mi.

Cuando me case, Enishi ya tenia ese bar, las pocas veces q' intente visitarlo aun q' fuera de día se molesto mucho, a su hermana no le agrado y supongo q' el no quiso q' se incomodara con mi presencia- me dijo, para darle un sorbo a su taza.

Por supuesto q' yo sabia q' esa no era la razón por la q' ese bastardo no le permitía acercarse al bar, pero había otra duda en mi cabeza en esos momentos…

Lamento la indiscreción kaoru-dono, pero ¿por q' discutían hoy?- pregunte rogando mentalmente por q' no se fuera a molestar.

Hoy vendría mi familia a cenar, Enishi lo sabia pero no le importo- dijo mirando la taza entre sus manos.

¿Y ellos no vinieron?- pregunte también tomando un poco de te.

No, los llame por teléfono fingiendo q' Enishi se encontraba enfermo- me respondió en un suspiro.

Parece q' su esposo no se lleva bien con su familia- comente mirándola.

Mi familia no quería q' me casara con el, pero al final de cuentas lo aceptaron, incluso mi padre le ofreció trabajo en su empresa pero el no acepto, quiere mucho a su hermana y no la dejaría sola en ese ambiente- me dijo sin mirarme.

Claro quería a su hermana, como no, por favor lo q' el quiere es no abandonar a su amante, por q' luego de lo q' vi en el bar, no me queda la menor duda, me dije sarcásticamente. Cada ves mis pensamientos eran mas enfurecidos, q' clase de sujeto podría engañar a la hermosa criatura q' tenia enfrente, sin duda yo no lo haría… jamás.

Mire con detenimiento sus ojos, me sorprendí pero era cierto, ella era ingenua e inocente, realmente creía en su esposo, lo notaba en su mirada.

Nos quedamos callados unos momentos, pero no me sentí incomodo, termine mi te y vi, q' ella hizo lo mismo…

Creo q' será mejor q' descanse, kenshin-kun- me dijo poniéndose de pie.

Yo no quería descansar, quería seguir charlando con ella…

Tiene razón kaoru-dono, usted también debe dormir- le dije para verla asentir levemente con su cabeza.

Finalmente nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Ya en la mia, me despoje de mi camisa y luego de agradecer q' el baño se encontrara a un lado de mi cuarto, me dirigí a el, intente no hacer ruido y me bañe lo mas rápido q' pude.

De vuelta en mi cuarto, me desplome en la cama. Hace unas horas solo era un viajero q' buscaba un café y ahora estaba aquí, en la casa de la mujer mas hermosa q' había conocido y q' era… casada. Mis pensamientos volvieron al bar, aun recordaba a Tomoe, si así es como se llamaba, no pude evitar preguntarme por q' la había rechazado, después de todo no era fea, aun q' comparándola con kaoru-dono…con sus ojos azules, su piel blanca, kaoru-dono es mucho mas hermosa concluí. Aun q' creo q' la razón por la q' rechace a Tomoe fue por q' quería estar con kaoru-dono, pero otra pregunta vino a mi ya de por si confundida cabeza, por q' si Enishi se había dado cuenta de q' lo había visto con otra mujer, no me dijo nada sobre q' no le comentara a kaoru-dono. Supongo q' no creyó q' ella y yo conversáramos, la verdad yo tampoco lo creo, pero fue muy agradable estar con ella, aun q' el tema no haya sido el mejor. Su imagen volvió a mi cabeza antes de q' el sueño me venciera.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí, pero sabia q' aun era de madrugada. Me senté en la cama y sentí la garganta rasposa así q' me levante a tomar un poco de agua.

Jamás espere encontrarla en un pequeño sofá de la sala, me acerque para comprobar mis sospechas, se había quedado dormida esperándolo. Estaba acurrucada y a pesar de q' estaba tapada con una manta, pude notar q' tenia frió. Me hinque a un lado de ella, y como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de mi brazo, lo levante a la altura de su rostro y acaricie su mejilla. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y por instinto retire mi mano con temor a despertarla.

No estoy seguro de q' me impulso hacer eso, pero la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación. Ella se movió un poco cuando la acosté suavemente en la cama, tenia q' salir una ves q' la abrigue, pero el recuerdo del beso q' le robe por la tarde, regreso a mi mente, sin poder controlarme me incline y roce sus labios con los míos.

Hay estaba nuevamente esa sensación en mi cuerpo, me mantuve así, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, disfrutando ese momento en el q' ella parecía ser… mia, pero un mormuro me hizo reaccionar, ella lo nombro, Enishi, salio de sus labios, de nuevo ese nombre, la mire una ultima ves cerciorándome de q' no la hubiera despertado, una ves q' estuve seguro salí de su habitación.

Esto no estaba bien, ¿q' se supone q' estaba haciendo, me reproche una ves q' volví a mi habitación, tenia q' irme al día siguiente, ya no podía seguir en este lugar…

------------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-----------------------------------

Hace unos momentos me trajeron el directorio, lo abro con desesperación y una ves q' encuentro el numero telefónico de su familia lo marco. Unos segundos y escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea, sin duda reconozco la voz, jamás la olvidaría...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**WAA! Bueno pues les cuento q' me siento como FAN con KENSHIN NUEVO jejeje, con este fic, tengo muchos planes, weno también con mis otros fic's claro esta, pero este en especial me gusta este por q' creo q' hay muchas gente q' se encuentra en alguna situación similar, es decir q' el amor de su vida snif snif (saco mi pañuelo) ya este con otra persona, q' sientes q' llegaste demasiado tarde a su vida, pero weno ya NO CHILLEN jejeje, por cierto también aprovecho para comentarles q' hace unos días actualice "UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS", por si alguien quiere leerlo me haría feliz jejeje y también les comento q' ese fic lo actualizare mas pronto de lo q' esperan ya q' el capi q' les hice estuvo muy cortito y pienso recompensarlos con una actualización ultra rápida y un capi largo, weno ahora si a los agradecimientos, por orden de aparición:**

**Aiko1504: amiga, jejeje q' bueno q' te gusto mi fic, espero este capi te haya gustado y opino igual q' tu, tal como lo dije arriba (ane señala las notas de autora jejeje) este fic me encanta escribirlo por q' creo q' no hay nada mas romántico q' un amor prohibido, y q' mejor q' un sexy pelirrojo de amante (ane comienza a babear como cachorro frente a una carnicería jejeje) y pues en cuanto a kaoru ya en el próximo capi, se sabrá q' paso con ella lo juro jejeje, weno nena muchas gracias por leerme, espero tu opinión, besos...sayonara.**

**Cinthia: jejeje ¿¿¿agente cinthia reportándose, amiga pues aquí estuvo la continuación y pues te cuento q' el fic, estará combinándose entre lo q' pasa actualmente y entre los recuerdos de kenshin y pues busca un pañuelo snif snif jejeje no te creas y pues este fic, será romance mucho romance eso no lo dudes pero tienes razón, al ser un amor prohibido habrá lagrimillas así q' prepárese jejeje en fin espero te guste y me digas q' te pareció, se me cuida y siga con su misión XD jejeje besos y gracias por tu review en mi recopilación se le quiere…sayonara.**

**Kaoru-luna: muajajaja (ane ríe mientras pasa corriendo a un lado de kaoru-luna quien perseguía a kenshin), jejeje amiga pues espero sigas aquí conmigo en mis locuras y pues este fic, será amor/drama jejejeje en este capi ya se vio un poco mas del matrimonio de kaoru y pues me temo q' ya en el capi q' viene se sabrá q' onda con kaoru (kaoru-luna y ane lloran desconsoladamente con la idea de q' aparezca kao y se lleve a kenshin) jejeje ejem weno espero tu comentario, besos….sayonara.**

**gabyhyatt****: hola! Bueno pues en cuanto a q' paso con kaoru se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo, en este pues ya se vio otro poco sobre como fueron las cosas entre ellos, salio un poco mas sobre el matrimonio de kaoru, espero te haya gustado y haya aclarado tus dudas, mil gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate…sayonara.**

**Monika-dono: aquí la maquina reportándose señor, si señor, jejeje amiga me alegra q' estés leyendo este fic y pues espero este capi te guste y pues creo q' kenshin queda perfecto como amante jejeje creo q' le da mas emoción (ane comienza a fantasear con kenshin, hasta q' siente la furia de monika y reacciona) ejem pues como te decía planeo q' haya mucho romance y pues será tormentoso como todo amor prohibido jojojojo, en cuanto a kaoru en el próximo capi se sabrá q' paso con ella, en fin amiga jamás abandonaría ningún fic (aparece ane con cascadas en los ojos) créeme, jejeje weno se me cuida mucho, besos…sayonara.**

**Lorena: HI! Pues gracias por seguir leyendo y en cuanto si abra lemon, te dejare con la duda muajajaja (Lorena se marcha y ane comienza a gritar) no lo siento era broma! No te vallas! Jejeje pues creo q' si habrá lemon y pues en cuanto a kao, jamás la dejaría deforme jejeje ni traumada jijijijiji pero aun no se vera q' paso con ella hasta el próximo capi, en fin como lo he venido comentando en este fic habrá mucho romance jejeje espero tu opinión, cuídate, besos…sayonara.**

**Kaoru Himura star****: amiga aquí esta mi actualización, tarde pero segura jejeje pues en este capi ya se vio un poco mas de KK, ya en los capis q' vienen se ira viendo mas a fondo como se desarrollara su relación, por q' no hay q' olvidar q' kaoru esta casada y aun q' en este capi se vio lo perro (ane comienza a gruñir) q' puede ser Enishi pues aun así ella no lo sabe, en fin espero te guste este capi y me digas q' te pareció vale, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.**

**WAAA! BUENO PUES ESTA MUÑECA SE CAMBIA DE APARADOR JEJEJE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN SU OPINION, MIL GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS Q' ME LEEN PERO NO ME DEJAN REVIEW, SI TU, EL Q' ESTA VOLTIANDO HACIA ATRÁS JEJEJE GRACIAS Y ESTA VES NO SEAS MALILLA O MALILLO, (ES Q' DESDE AQUÍ NO ALCANZO A VER SI ERES NENE O NENA XD) Y DIME Q' TE PARECIO VALE?**

**MADEN REVIEWS!...SE ME CUIDAN Y SE PORTAN MAL, BESOS…SAYONARA nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	3. Chapter 3

**CREI Q' SI ME AUSENTABA UN TIEMPO ALGUIEN SE APIADARIA DE MI Y ME DARIA LOS DERECHOS SOBRE EL KENSHIN-GUMI, PERO NO RESULTO… ASI Q' AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEZ Y SIN KENSHIN, YA Q' LE PERTENECE A SU AUTOR, BAH! TT **

**WENO ANTES DE Q' SE PELLISQUEN PARA SABER SI ES REAL O UNA BROMA DE SUS OJOS, NO NENES SI SOY YOP Y SI ACTUALICE, GRACIAS POR LEERME, AL FINAL ESTAN LAS RESPUESTAS DE SUS REVIWS, EN ESTE CAPITULO USE UNA ROLA Q' SE LLAMA "TE AMO" Y LE PERTENECE A "NICHO HINOJOSA", Q' DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI…**

**AMANTE SOLITARIO**

**Capitulo III**

**NOTAS:**

**----&&&----: es para el FLASH BACK.**

**&&&&oOo&&&: es para el CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Hace unos momentos me trajeron el directorio, lo abro con desesperación y una ves q' encuentro el numero telefónico de su familia lo marco. Unos segundos y escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea, sin duda reconozco la voz, jamás la olvidaría...

**-----------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&---------------------------------**

Ala mañana siguiente me despertaron unos suaves rayos de luz q' se colaban a través de las blancas cortinas q' adornaban la ventana de mi habitación. Me senté en la cama unos instantes y los sucesos de la anoche anterior me llegaron de golpe, era cierto tenia q' marcharme de inmediato de esa casa.

Con eso en mente me puse de pie y luego de calzarme y peinar un poco mi cabello con mis manos, me cambie la ropa y salí de la habitación. La casa estaba en silencio, quizás kaoru-dono aun seguía dormida y aun q' me molestara a su lado debía estar Enishi…su esposo.

Camine al baño y me lave el rostro y comenzaba a lavarme los dientes, cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, con la toalla en las manos y el cepillo de dientes en la boca no pude evitar q' una estupida sonrisa se formara en mi rostro al ver q' la persona q' estaba parada enfrente de mi era kaoru-dono…

Buenos días, lamento haber entrado de esta manera, pensé q' aun se encontraba durmiendo- me dijo con en un tono avergonzado.

No podía dejar de mirarla, me permití perderme en sus zafiros, total esa seria la ultima ves y no supe q' me había hablado hasta q' escuche la puerta cerrarse, ella se había marchado y yo me había quedado hay, parado con el rostro mojado y el cepillo en la boca. Termine de asearme para salir.

Luego q' colgué la toalla en su lugar me dispuse a salir del baño, me dirigí a mi habitación y tome mi guitarra para salir a la cafetería, ya era hora de marcharme…

Yo lamento lo del baño- fue lo primero q' salio de mis labios cuando entre a la cafetería y la vi tras la barra sirviendo café.

Ella solo me sonrió, por lo q' me senté en un banco y fue hay cuando vi a quien le servia el café. No pude evitar quedar algo asombrado con el parecido q' tenia con…

Buenos días- me dijo el hombre sentado aun lado de mi.

Buenos días- conteste cortésmente.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta q' sin poder evitarlo seguí con la vista a kaoru-dono, hasta q' se perdió tras la puerta de la casa.

Es muy bonita, lastima q' desperdicie su vida- hablo de nuevo el hombre.

No supe q' contestar, aun q' estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo con ese tipo, kaoru-dono no merecía la vida q' ese miserable de Enishi le daba.

Y como si hubieran leído mi mente Enishi entro en la cafetería…

Valla q' sorpresa, mi cuñado vino a desayunar- dijo en un tono hipócrita al hombre q' estaba a mi lado.

Vine a ver a mi hermana- contesto fríamente el hombre.

Veo q' ya despertaste- se escucho una tercera voz a la espalda de Enishi.

Si amor- dijo Enishi al tiempo q' giraba y besaba los labios de kaoru-dono.

Me moleste, si era cierto, quizás no tenia derecho a sentir celos, era su esposo al final de cuentas, medite mientras los observaba, pero a quien quería engañar, sentía celos y por eso me marchaba…

Ha sido un placer conocerlos, ya es hora de q' continué mi camino- dije poniéndome de pie, terminando con la escena enfrente de mi.

Es una pena q' tenga q' marcharse tan pronto- me dijo kaoru-dono, y por el solo hecho de haberlo escuchado de ella, me sentí bien.

Bueno cariño, así es la vida de un músico- respondió Enishi y por un momento pude notar un destajo de incomodidad en sus palabras.

Parece q' después de todo si tiene miedo de q' le cuente a kaoru-dono lo q' vi en el bar, pensé apesadumbrado, pero fui sacado rápidamente de mis pensamientos por un carraspeo.

Pues por lo q' me contó mi hermana, parece q' ha sido todo un éxito en tu bar Enishi- comento el hombre q' anteriormente había carraspeado.

Si eso no lo niego, es una pena q' se marche- respondió Enishi nuevamente en ese tono hipócrita q' había usado anteriormente.

Quizás si le ofrecieras un contrato no se marcharía- volvió a insistir el hombre.

No eso si q' no podía ser, claro q' no me quedaría aun q' me ofrecieran el contrato, me marcharía eso estaba decidido…

Eso seria estupendo, creo q' Himura-kun le vendría muy bien al bar- dijo kaoru-dono con una hermosa sonrisa.

Al diablo con el contrato, aun q' no me lo ofrecieran, conseguiría otro empleo pero sin duda me quedaría… ¡rayos! Maldije interiormente, q' poca fuerza de voluntad tenia, pero es q' esa mujer de zafiros me hacia perder conciencia incluso de lo q' hacia…

Parece q' ya tiene una fan, me gustaría ofrecerle un contrato por seis meses¿le parece Himura?- me pregunto Enishi.

Será un placer- conteste con una sonrisa.

Yo me retiro, Aoshi Shinomori a sus ordenes- me dijo el hombre q' prácticamente había conseguido mi contrato.

Kenshin Himura, un gusto conocerlo- respondí con una reverencia.

Aoshi se dirigió atrás de la barra y al estar cerca de kaoru-dono se despidió afectuosamente de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Su parecido era asombroso, el mismo cabello negro y esos penetrantes ojos azules, con la diferencia q' Aoshi era notablemente mas alto q' kaoru-dono.

Finalmente Aoshi se había marchado y Enishi había salido a checar algunos detalles del bar, según el necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas sobre mi contrato.

Su hermano parece ser una buena persona- comente aun sentado enfrente de la barra.

Lo es, aun q' siempre fue sobre protector conmigo, quizás por q' soy la única mujer aparte de mi madre en la familia- me respondió kaoru- dono al tiempo q' me servia otra taza de café.

La cafetería se encontraba vacía, el silencio nos embargo por unos instantes, hasta q' kaoru-dono hablo…

Debe ser muy emocionante viajar sin rumbo- me dijo rodando la barra y sentándose en un banco al lado del mió.

También tiene sus cosas malas- respondí recordando el trabajo q' me costaba encontrar un lugar en donde presentarme en mis viajes.

Sabe Himura-kun, siempre quise viajar así como usted- me dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

¿Y por q' no lo hace?- cuestione con curiosidad.

Ahora ya es tarde, tengo un esposo y una cafetería q' atender, aun q' no haya gente- respondió con su sonrisa mas grande.

Nunca es tarde para cumplir un sueño- le dije esas palabras sin ni siquiera saber si eran para ella o eran para mi, para justificar lo q' estaba haciendo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&oOo&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sin ni siquiera haberlo sentido había pasado ya todo un mes, kaoru-dono y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, incluso me hablaba muy bien con su hermano Aoshi quien la visitaba regularmente y quien antes de irse siempre me pedía q' la cuidara. El no tenia q' pedirlo yo la cuidaba como en lo q' se había convertido…mi gran tesoro.

Había logrado q' ella solo me llamara por mi nombre, aun q' a mi me gustaba llamarla con el dono, era mi manera de sacarle algunos pucheros de inconformidad q' la hacían verse tierna y solo me hacían enamorarme mas, como si fuera posible.

Kenshin podrías tocar esa nueva canción q' llevas ya algunas noches ensayando- me dijo mientras cenábamos.

Así es, cada noche terminaba de tocar en el bar e inmediatamente regresaba ala casa de kaoru-dono y cenábamos juntos. Enishi siempre llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada y se levantaba tarde, lo q' me permitía compartir el almuerzo y la cena a solas con ella.

¿Como sabes lo q' estado ensayando kaoru-dono?- pregunte con una ceja levantada.

Vamos kenshin ni q' ensayaras con mímica como para no escucharte- me respondió divertida.

Era cierto todas las noches ensayaba, sin q' ella lo sospechara si quiera, se había convertido en mi musa, poco a poco fui escribiendo canciones, la verdad es q' el solo hecho de pensar en ella me llenaba de inspiración.

Esta bien, creo q' te cantare la canción q' he terminado- conteste con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la guitarra q' se encontraba a un lado de mi.

Se había convertido en un ritual, cada noche luego de cenar y tomar el te, le cantaba una canción, siempre eran imitaciones y terminábamos riéndonos y burlándonos de algunas bandas por la absurda letra de sus canciones.

Pero esta noche seria distinto, le cantaría la canción q' escribí para ella, aun q' no le pudiera confesar q' lo era, me conformaría con q' ella la escuchara. Ella se acomodo en su lugar enfrente al mió, con su taza de te aun en las manos y mirándome fijamente, era mi publico, el único q' necesitaba, lo único q' deseaba…

"Hay si nos hubieran visto, estábamos hay sentados… frente a frente, no podía faltarnos la luna y hablábamos de todo un poco y todo nos causaba risa como dos tontos…"- comencé a cantar viéndola fijamente.

"Y yo q' no veía la hora de tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir…te amo desde el primer momento en q' te vi y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así, te amo aun q' no están fácil de decir y defino lo q' siento con estas palabras… te amo…"- su mirada bajo a su taza de te y por un momento, me sentí descubierto.

"Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro, tus manos entre las mías, tal ves nos volveremos a ver, mañana no se si podré q' estas jugando, me muero si no te vuelvo a ver y tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir te amo desde el primer momento en q' te vi y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así, te amo aun q' no están fácil de decir y defino lo q' siento con estas palabras…"- de pronto clavo sus zafiros en mi, provocando q' mi corazón latiera desbocado.

"Te amo desde el primer momento en q' te vi y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así, te amo aun q' no están fácil de decir y defino lo q' siento con estas palabras te amo…te amo…"-finalice la ultima estrofa en un susurro, ella me miraba y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…

Kenshin es una canción hermosa¿Cómo se llama?- me pregunto con entusiasmo.

Te amo- conteste inmediatamente y el silencio reino de pronto, solo nos quedamos así, mirándonos, sin palabras…

Ya es algo tarde, creo q' será mejor ir a dormir- dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie.

Tiene razón kaoru-dono- conteste también tomando mi guitarra y siguiéndola hasta las habitaciones.

Llego a su habitación y me sorprendió ver q' no entro, dejo su mano en la perilla y se quedo así unos instantes, no estaba seguro de q' hacer así q' solo me quede a unos pasos de ella, también en silencio.

Que descanses kenshin- me dijo sin voltear a verme.

Estaba extraña¿es q' acaso le había molestado mi canción?... ¿me había descubierto a caso?...

Reaccione cuando la vi abriendo la puerta de su habitación…

Kaoru-dono- dije provocando q' ella se girara y se recargara en la puerta.

¿Qué sucede kenshin?- me pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos.

Yo… lamento si te incomode con mi canción- dije.

Claro q' no kenshin, es una canción hermosa, solo me puso algo nostálgica- me respondió mientras una lagrima surcaba su mejilla.

Ella no tenia q' llorar, no ella…

Nunca es tarde- susurre acercándome a ella y limpiando su lagrima con mi mano.

Levanto su mirada y la clavo en mi, sentí mi cuerpo temblar, quizás ese seria el peor error de mi vida, pero siempre valdría la pena averiguarlo…

Esa canción la escribí pensando en ti- susurre de nuevo y sin dale tiempo para reaccionar atrape sus labios.

No había olvidado su sabor… la amaba y ya no me importaba nada mas. Estábamos hay solo los dos, nada podría arruinar ese momento, ella correspondía mi beso e incluso coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pero un ruido nos hizo separarnos de pronto, entupidamente solté mi guitarra y la deje caer al suelo para sujetarla de la cintura. Ambos levantamos la vista del suelo, pero no esperaba ver sus zafiros llenos con lagrimas, lentamente me soltó…

Yo… no puedo hacer esto kenshin… estoy casada- me dijo con la voz quebrada para finalmente entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

No sentía mis piernas, recargue mi frente en su puerta, acaricie la puerta con mi mano, en un tonto intento de sentirla. Finalmente levante mi guitarra y me marche a mi habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&oOo&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una ves en ella me desplome en la cama, las cosas cambiarían. El dolor en mi pecho se hizo más agudo, no solo no la podía tener, además había perdido su amistad.

Por q' tenia q' enamorarme de alguien q' tiene pareja, de alguien q' jamás podrá corresponderme.

Dicen q' todos tenemos un alma gemela… q' solo conocemos al verdadero amor una ves en nuestra vida, pero no dicen q' no siempre este estará libre una ves q' lo encontremos… q' se supone q' hacen esas personas… esperar, olvidar o solo conformarse con la amistad, pero yo no tendría ni eso…

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi triste realidad, quizás Enishi había llegado y kaoru-dono no lo había dejado entrar, con eso en mente me puse de pie, pero al abrir la puerta…

Solo… dime q' es cierto- me dijo en un susurro.

No podía moverme estaba estático, ya no había rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas, pero me sorprendí aun mas cuando ella… ella me beso, sin palabras, sin respuestas… se acerco a mi, me abrazo y me beso.

La abrase con fuerza y correspondí su beso… lentamente tome su rostro entre mis manos y sin dejar de besarla la introduje en mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras nosotros.

Era cierto… ya no importaba nada, ni q' estuviera casada, ni q' eso cambiaria las cosas, solo estábamos ella y yo… nada mas y quizás, solo quizás aun tenia una oportunidad…

**-----------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&---------------------------------**

Aoshi, soy kenshin… estoy en Tokio- respondí a la voz al otro lado de la línea, por fin sabría q' paso contigo… kaoru.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aquí estuvo ya el tercer capitulo, como ven q' ya salio el hermano de kaoru y es nada mas y nada menos q' **AOSHI**, es q' inevitablemente tienen un parecido jejeje un aire de familia pero weno en cuanto al apellido les recuerdo q' ahora kaoru lleva el apellido **Yukishiro **por su esposo y por ello no se presenta como **SHINOMORI** al igual q' **AOSHI**. Ejem pasando a otros asuntos se q' me ausente mas de quince días y no actualice ninguno de mis fic's por ello les comento q' en compensación les **actualizare **los cuatro fic's el día de hoy:

"**SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE"**

"**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS"**

"**TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION"**

"**AMANTE SOLITARIO"… Q' ES EL Q' ACABAN DE LEER XD.**

**AHORA A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS DE SUS REVIEWS POR ORDEN DE APARICION:**

**gabyhyatt** hola nena muchas gracias por tu apoyo y pues aun no se ve q' pasa con ella, pensaba ponerlo en este capitulo pero prefería ya poner un avance en su relación, espero te guste este capitulo y continué recibiendo tus reviews, cuídate, besos…sayonara.

**Lorena:** hi! Me alegra q' sigas aquí conmigo… gracias y lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, por ello hoy actualizare todos mis fic's en cuanto a este capitulo pues ya avanzo la relación de kenshin y kaoru, en los siguientes capis se viene mucho romance, cuídate, besos….sayonara.

**Naraiel:** jejeje pues espero sigas leyéndome, muchas gracias y pues Enishi será un desgraciado en este fic, pero weno en este capitulo ya avanzo su relación, espero te haya gustado, lamento haber tardado, en compensación actualizare todos mis fic's hoy jijijiji weno en los capis q' se vienen tendrán mucho romance, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, cuídate, besos….sayonara.

**Cinthia:** wow gracias por ese 10 jejeje enserio muchas gracias por leerme y pues como te había comentado aquí están mis actualizaciones tanto de este fic, como de los otros, en este capi se vino ya por fin un poco de romance para kenshin y kaoru, esto cambiara su relación y ya se ira viendo en los siguientes capis, cuídate y q' mal lo de tu pie, q' te mejores amiga, besos…sayonara.

**DaniChan-KRK** hola, q' tenemos aquí?... una nueva lectora y q' además odia a Tomoe tanto como yo, kami me he sacado la lotería jejeje lamento la tardanza, me alegra q' te gustara este fic, gracias por leerme, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y aprovecho para comentarte q' hoy actualizare todos mis fic's, seria un placer saber tu opinión, cuídate, besos…sayonara.

**TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS Q' ME LEEN, PERO NO ME DEJAN REVIEW, GRACIAS… ESPERO ESTA VES ME CONCEDAN SABER SU OPINION, BESOS Y PORTENSE MAL…¡REVIEWS! POR FIS XD… SAYONARA nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**JeLou!!! weno pues q' le cuento, es de noche, tengo frillilli y sueñiñi pero aun asi quise ponerme a escribrir y retomar este fic, ya con el capitulo cuatro, deceando aun recuerden esta historia y les siga gustando tanto o mas q' antes, weno mil gracias por su apoyo y los agradecimientos a los review's al final del capi vale??; weno tambien les cuento q' en este capi use una rola de sin bandera q' se llama "mientes tambien" y q' personalmente creo q' quedo con este capi y claro me disculpo por mi tardanza en actualizar, pero ya como pudieron notar mi regreso fue con un buen de inspiracion y nuevos fic's... por cierto actualice "HECHIZADOS" ya el segundo capi por si gustan pasar a leer, saben lo feliz q' me hace saber q' les gusta lo q' escribo y ya sin mas por el momento pasemos al capi...**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Aoshi, soy kenshin… estoy en Tokio- respondí a la voz al otro lado de la línea, por fin sabría q' paso contigo… kaoru.**

**AMANTE SOLITARIO**

**Capitulo 4**

El amanecer hizo su aparición en mi habitación, sentia mi cuerpo pesado por lo q' me tomo unos segundos sentarme en la cama y mas aun adaptar mis ojos a la claridad del dia. Frote mis ojos y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente como un rayo haciéndome estremecer y no era para menos... te habia besado, te habia hecho mia y eso no podia menos q' provocarme una felicidad q' jamas habia sentido. Casi como un tonto giro a mi lado derecho, pero una mueca se forma en mi rostro y me reprocho mentalmente mi estupidez, te habia hecho mía... pero no despertarias junto a mi.

Recorde el momento exacto en q' te sentaste en la cama y aun q' el sueño ya habia llegado a mi, me desperte con el movimiento q' provocaste, te mire unos segundos... tu mirada era confusa, solo dijiste q' Enishi no tardaba en llegar y tenias q' volver a tu habitacion. Intente detenerte pero solo pude ver tu silueta desaparecer por la puerta. Me tomo mas de una hora volver a conciliar el sueño, me habias permitido tocar el cielo provocando q' mi caida a la realidad fuera mas dura.

Lentamente me pongo de pie y luego de asearme entro a la cafeteria algo temeroso por tu reaccion, te encuentras sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana, tu vista fija en la calle. Decido acercarme y aun q' no se como actuaras, la sonrisa q' me regalas me hace olvidarlo todo...

Buenos dias kenshin, deceas cafe??, dices de pronto rompiendo el silencio, al tiempo q' me sirves una taza de cafe.

Te miro unos segundos antes de sentarme enfrente de ti, no se como abordar el tema, como explicarte lo importante q' fue para mi, tenerte entre mis brazos, pero me sacas de mis pensamientos...

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida... te escucho decir casi en un susurro y mi corazon da un brinco de alegria, sin poder contenerme me pongo de pie y te tomo entre mis brazos, se q' esa accion de mi parte te sorprende, pero no tardas en corresponder mi abrazo, puedo respirar tu aroma, el mismo q' dejaste en mis sabanas, podria estar asi el resto de mi vida... te digo al oido y siento tu cuerpo estremecerse, cuando un carraspeo te hace alejarte de mi.

Ambos nos giramos a la entrada de la cafeteria para toparnos con la mirada de Aoshi, sin dudarlo te acercas a el y lo saludas alegremente, yo hago los mismo y el responde de la misma manera. Decidimos desayunar los tres juntos, pero se q' mis ojos me traicionan y tu hermano ya sabe lo q' siento por ti, pero eso poco importa solo quiero salir de ese lugar, llevarte lejos conmigo, empezar de nuevo en otro lado... pero una pregunta se forma en mi mente como respuesta a mis pensamientos... te marcharias conmigo amor??...

El dia transcurrio casi como cualquier otro, Enishi llego a media tarde solo para q' tu y el terminaran discutiendo acalarodamente en tu habitacion, siento una rabia invadir mi ser al escuchar tus lagrimas, pero se q' no debo interferir... no ahora.

Y como cada noche regreso temprano del bar dejando a Enishi con una de sus tantas amantes, ceno a tu lado, pero algo es distinto, esta noche no te canto una cancion, esta noche no nos reimos de algunos musicos... esta noche me regalas un beso q' llena mi alma, me permites tocarte una ves mas y sentir... sentir q' al menos por la noche eres mia, solo mia...

Han pasado ya cerca de tres meses desde la primera noche q' te tube entre mis brazos y desde ese entonces cada noche como un ladron me permitias robar tu aroma, tus besos y soñar con q' tu amor por mi era casi tan inmenso como el q' yo siento por ti, aun q' cada dia despertara solo, aun q' tuviera q' verte en los brazos de tu esposo cuando el llegaba aun oliendo a alcohol, aun asi en mi alma podia sentirte mia... aun q' tuviera q' esperar a la luna para saber eso.

No deceaba decirtelo aun, pero habia estado ahorrando todo lo q' ganaba en el bar y en algunos trabajos temporales q' conseguia en el centro de la ciudad, con ese dinero huiriamos... por q' te iras conmigo cierto amor??, deceo pensar q' asi es, q' ya no tendre q' conformarme a amarte entre las sombras, q' podre tomarte entre mis brazos cuando paseemos por la calle, ya puedo imaginar el hogar q' tendremos... sera casi tan perfecto como tu...

Esta mañana algo en mi pecho me dice q' es el momento, q' es hora de q' nos vayamos de aqui, luego de asearme decido buscarte, pero esta ves no estas en la cafeteria como cada mañana y eso me confunde, te busco en la casa, pero tampoco hay rastro de ti, solo falta una habitacion y me reprocho el no haberte buscado hay, despues de todo quizas aun seguias durmiendo, se q' Enishi no se encuentra en casa por lo q' me aventuro a abrir tu cuarto, pero cuando estoy por girar la perilla unos murmullos me detienen, reconosco al momento la voz de tu esposo y eso me hace estremecer...

No tardo mucho tiempo en salir de la cafeteria, no podia seguir en ese lugar, no donde Enishi me robaba lo q' la noche anterior habia creido me pertenecia, simplemente no lo soportaba, solo caminaba por las calles, no miraba a la gente y tampoco podia escucharla, solo podia escuchar tu voz, como cada noche diciendo mi nombre entre susurros...

Cuando por fin decido regresar a la cafeteria el sol esta ya por partir del cielo para cederle su lugar ala luna, puedo ver tu silueta desde la ventana de la cafeteria, cuando encuentro las fuerzas suficientes para entrar, me sorprende la forma tan alegre en q' me recibes, y casi puedo sentir una punzada en mi corazon cuando colocas un tierno beso en mis labios. Te extraña q' no te abrace con fuerza y me miras con confucion en tus zafiros, lentamente coloco mi mano en tu mejilla, puedo sentir tu sedosa piel bajo mi tacto, pero no puedo reprocharte nada, soy yo quien solo puede amarte al anochecer, el q' no tiene los derechos de reclamarte suya...

Y esa noche entre besos y caricias, aun sintiendo q' todo es solo un sueño, aun asi te amo una ves mas, me permito hundirme en tu ser y casi como una suplica te pido me digas q' me amas, puedo ver sorpresa en tu mirada y eso me hacer temer por mi atrevimiento, pero no importa si me mientes, si solo me lo dices para complacerme, al menos por esta noche... soñare con q' tus palabras son ciertas.

Y entonces lo dices y puedo sentirlo como un murmullo, el mas hermoso q' he escuchado en toda mi vida y aun q' me gustaria saber si me lo dices desde tu corazon, temo la respuesta... por lo q' solo te beso intentando demostrarte lo feliz q' me hacen tus palabras.

Esa noche no te deje partir a tu habitacion, esa noche te propuse huir de ese lugar, de Enishi... pero solo me miraste largo rato, tus labios se curvaron en un sonrisa y solo me dijiste luego... luego.

No comprendi tus palabras y aun no lo hago, se q' ha pasado mas de un mes desde q' te lo pedi, pero nunca volviste a tocar el tema y cuando lo abordo yo, buscas excusas y todo queda en un despues... un despues q' nunca llega.

La noche llego y tenia q' ir al bar a cantar, ultimamente podia sentirte mas fria y esa noche comprendi la razon, cuando estaba por subir a tocar pude verte entrar al bar del brazo de Enishi, eso me sorprendio mucho ya q' el jamas te habia dejado ir a ese lugar. Pero tu mi inocente princesa caiste en su juego, a pocos metros de el lugar en donde te encontrabas sentada podia vislumbrar a una mujer mirandote con burla, la amante de Enishi te miraba con una sinica sonrisa en su cara, deceaba sacarte de ese lugar, pero cuando el te tomo en brazos y te beso apasionadamente, comprendi q' no tenia caso hacerlo, tu volverias con el, a mi solo me deceabas en las noches, quizas por soledad, eso creo y aun q' me rompe el corazon se q' no podria estar sin ti, por ello esperare las noches cuando me dejes soñar de nuevo...

Pero ahora debia comenzar, recorde un papel en mi bolsillo, una nueva cancion como siempre es para ti mi flor de jazmin... la escribi hace algunas tarde y aun q' no pensaba cantarla, deceo la escuches, es la manera en q' puedo expresarte lo q' siento...

**Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera,**

**q' contigo adios invierno, solo primavera,**

**q' las olas son de magia y no de agua salada**

**yo te creo todo y tu no me das nada... tu no me das nada.**

Puedo sentir tu mirada fija en mi, pero no me atrevo a levantar la vista, temo veas el dolor en mi rostro...

**Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo, **

**tu me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego, **

**yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego**

**y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego... cuando dices luego.**

**Cuando dices siento... siento q' eres todo, cuando dices **

**vida yo estare contigo, tomas de mi mano y por dentro**

**lloro aun q' sea mentira me haces sentir vivo, aun q'**

**es falso el aire siento q' respiro...**

Por q' apesar de saber q' tu corazon no me pertenece, aun asi seguire soñando... soñando q' si lo es.

**Mientes tambien q' me sabe a verdad todo lo q' me das**

**ya te estoy amando, Mientes tambien q' he llegado a **

**imaginar q' en mi amor llenas tu piel, y aun q' todo es **

**de papel... mientes tambien.**

**Cuando dices siento... siento eres q' todo, cuando dices **

**vida yo estare contigo, tomas de mi mano y por dentro**

**lloro aun q' sea mentira me haces sentir vivo, aun q'**

**es falso el aire siento q' respiro...**

**Mientes tambien q' me sabe a verdad todo lo q' me das**

**ya te estoy amando, Mientes tambien q' he llegado a **

**imaginar q' en mi amor llenas tu piel, y aun q' todo es **

**de papel... mientes tambien.**

**Y aun q' todo es de papel... mientes lo se.**

A pesar de la poca luz q' alumbra el bar puedo ver una lagrima surcar tu mejilla, Enishi habla con su hermana al fondo del bar y yo solo puedo perderme en tus zafiros, sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho, embargándome a cada segundo, pero no puedo culparte por dejarme soñar.

Lentamente me pongo de pie y cuando estoy por salir del bar siento cuando me tomas del brazo, giro algo sorprendido y solo puedo escucharte murmurar un lo siento... lentamente deposito un beso en tu frente y salgo de ese lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Aoshi, soy kenshin… estoy en Tokio- respondí a la voz al otro lado de la línea, por fin sabría q' paso contigo… kaoru.

Himura... tanto tiempo sin saber de ti... no tenia idea de tu regreso- me responde en un tono sereno.

Vi la cafeteria... q' sucedio??- pregunto con temor en mi voz y solo escucho un silencio como respuesta, estoy por hablar cuando el rompe el silencio.

Enishi quemo el lugar- escucho como respuesta provocando un dolor en mi pecho, pero aun q' temo preguntar debo saberlo...

Kaoru-dono... ella??- no se como hacer la pregunta, el solo hecho de formularla en mi mente me hace estremecer.

Creo q' no debemos hablar por telefono, te espero mañana en mi casa, te explicare todo- es lo ultimo q' escucho antes de colgar el telefono.

Kaoru... es el ultimo susurro q' sale de mis labios... antes de dejarme envolver por los recuerdos una ves mas... recuerdos de tu piel, de tu aroma... de tu ser.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Weno Weno hay estubo ya el cuarto capitulo luego de un largo año de ausencia de actualizacion, pero he vuelto y estare actualizando seguido, ahora solo me queda retomar mi fic "TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION", espero pronto subirles una actualizacion, sin mas por el momento me queda agradecer especialemte a:**

**Cinthia**: wolas no he sabido nada de ti, ya no andas por esta pagina?? (Ane pone ojitos llorosos), weno nena pues yo ya regrese jejeje muchas gracias por todo el apoyo q' siempre me brindaste, si llegas a leer este capi espero te guste besos…sayonara.

**Mei Fanel**: mil gracias por leerme y lamento mucho la tardanza con mi actualizacion, no volvera a pasar, espero este capi te haya gustado, se me cuida, se me porta mal, besos…sayonara.

**Lorena:** Hi, tanto tiempo sin responder review's o q' nostalgia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y pues ken aun no sabe q' paso con kaoru pero en el capi q' sigue ya lo sabra, espero este haya sido de tu agrado, mil besos…sayonara.

**Gabyhyatt:** jejeje pues si se dejo llevar, pero pues ahora quien sabe q' se trae con Enishi jejeje ya se los ire explicando mas adelante, gracias por leer, besos… sayonara.

**Pau**: si caray aun no salen las siguientes parejas pero en el capi q' sigue te prometo habra Misao/ Aoshi ya q' se viene la parte sobre como se conocieron y todo eso, espero este capi te haya gustado, lamento la tardanza, besos…sayonara.

**Maat Sejmet**: Hola weno pues luego de un año retomo esta historia, para responder cada una de tus dudas, ya se ira viendo q' paso, muchas gracias por leer y por tu paciencia, besos…sayonara.

**Mari8876:** Gracias jejeje tarde pero aquí ando ya retome este fic, espero sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por leerme, se me porta mal, mil besos…sayonara.

**Cuidense musho, portense mal, y leanme y sobre todo dejenme su opinion en un REVIEW q' es lo q' me da la inspiracion para continuar, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme, besos...sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**HOLA!!!! Weno pues antes q' nada como siempre me disculpo enormemente por mi tardanza, q' les puedo contar pues ando como loca, sin descansos en el trabajo y algunos dias como ayer pues incluso sin salir a comer asi q' ya se podran imaginar, en fin entre el trabajo y mi mudanza me di este tiempesito para escribirles algo y pues el resultado, la actualiazacion de este fic, en cual espero sea de su agrado y como siempre los agradecimientos al final, ahora los dejo pasar a leer…**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Aoshi, soy kenshin… estoy en Tokio- respondí a la voz al otro lado de la línea, por fin sabría q' paso contigo… kaoru.**

**Himura... tanto tiempo sin saber de ti... no tenia idea de tu regreso- me responde en un tono sereno.**

**Vi la cafetería... q' sucedió??- pregunto con temor en mi voz y solo escucho un silencio como respuesta, estoy por hablar cuando el rompe el silencio.**

**Enishi quemo el lugar- escucho como respuesta provocando un dolor en mi pecho, pero aun q' temo preguntar debo saberlo...**

**Kaoru-dono... ella??- no se como hacer la pregunta, el solo hecho de formularla en mi mente me hace estremecer.**

**Creo q' no debemos hablar por teléfono, te espero mañana en mi casa, te explicare todo- es lo ultimo q' escucho antes de colgar el teléfono.**

**Kaoru... es el ultimo susurro q' sale de mis labios... antes de dejarme envolver por los recuerdos una ves mas... recuerdos de tu piel, de tu aroma... de tu ser.**

**AMANTE SOLITARIO**

**Capitulo 5**

El teléfono no ha parado de sonar, lentamente me siento en la cama e ignorando el ruido me dirijo al baño, decido asearme y me apresuro a abandonar el hotel. No me toma mucho llegar a la zona residencial, un nerviosismo me invade cuando el taxista se detiene en frente de una enorme casa, luego de ver partir al taxista decido tocar el timbre y para mi sorpresa las enormes rejas se abren de par en par ante mí. Recorro a paso rápido el camino hasta vislumbrar unas escaleras q' parecen guiar a la puerta principal y una ves hay, una mujer me guía a lo q' parece ser una terraza.

Aoshi…- logro verlo sentado con su vista perdida.

Has llegado… toma asiento, deseas café??- me pregunta en su usual tono, al tiempo q' me sirve una taza de café.

Yo… q' fue lo q' sucedió ese día en la cafetería???- pregunto sin titubear, al momento de sentarme enfrente de el.

Nunca debiste marcharte… la dejaste sola- me responde con reproche.

Ella… no deseaba marcharse conmigo… no me amaba como yo a ella- mi mirada fija en la taza enfrente mió.

El día q' te marchaste ella… no lo resistió, decidió abandonar a Enishi- no puedo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras.

Que sucedió después??- temo preguntar pero lo hago.

Lo q' era de suponerse, Enishi se enfureció… pero jamás creí q' se atrevería a tanto- sus ojos se oscurecen y al igual q' a el, una rabia me invade ante la idea de pensar lo q' ese bastardo pudo hacerte…

Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo q' mi hermana sentía por ti, la golpeo hasta cansarse y casi matarla…- sus puños se cierran al momento de seguir con su relato- la aprisiono y no le permitió salir de la habitación q' tu ocupabas, en algunos días, el muy cretino mudo a sus amantes a la cafetería junto con su hermana para q' kaoru los escuchara, cuando logramos enterarnos de lo q' había sucedido… ya era demasiado tarde.

No puedo resistirlo, me pongo de pie e intento tranquilizarme pues la rabia y furia q' me invade me hace estremecer…

Quieres decir q' ella…???- pregunto exasperado, pero Aoshi me interrumpe.

Cuando decidió q' había sido suficiente "castigo" para mi hermana, la dejo salir de la habitación, lo q' no esperaba era q' ella intentara escapar. Pero no lo logro… el bastardo logro encontrarla a no mas de un kilómetro de la cafetería, kaoru no tenia fuerzas para luchar, llevaba días sin alimento y sin descanso en el cuarto. Fue entonces q' decidió q' lo mejor era matarla… así ganaría no solo el dinero q' le pertenecía a mi hermana por nuestros padres, si no q' también podría continuar su vida ya sin la necesidad de tener una esposa- no deseo terminar de escuchar su relato, deseo salir de ese lugar, me niego a creer q' nunca mas podré verte, por lo q' me doy la media vuelta y decido marcharme, pero antes de q' cruce la puerta las palabras de Aoshi me hacen parar en seco.

Ella… esta viva- lo escucho decir y podría jurar q' son las palabras q' mas felicidad me han causado en toda mi vida, giro a verlo y el continua- Logramos sacarla del incendio q' provoco Enishi para q' su muerte fuera "accidental".

De quien era el cuerpo q' encontraron en el incendio??, según escuche pertenecía a una mujer- tomo asiento una ves mas enfrente suyo.

Irónico… el bastardo intento matar a mi hermana… la encontré inconciente entre el fuego q' el provoco en la cafetería, pero logre salvarla… lo q' el idiota no se esperaba era q' su hermana se encontrara en la parte trasera de la casa, cuando decidió empezar el fuego. Nunca volvimos a verlo o a saber de el… y por su bien espero nunca se le ocurra aparecer de nuevo- lo veo ponerse de pie.

Donde esta???- pregunto ansioso sin poder evitarlo.

A un vive en esta ciudad… sin embargo no me corresponde decirte el lugar en el q' se encuentra… le tomo algunos meses reponerse de los daños q' Enishi le provoco, desde entonces suelo verla solo ocasionalmente, ella lo prefiere de esa manera… ya no es la mujer q' conociste… espero mucho tiempo tu regreso… pero se canso y ahora creo q' lo mejor es q' no se entere q' has vuelto- lentamente se introduce al interior de la casa.

No puedo moverme, solo permanezco inmóvil en mi asiento… sus palabras aun retumbando en mis oídos… estas viva, pero no podré verte… no se como sobrevivir a eso… pero no lo deseo… te buscare… te buscare…

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche me permití amarte una ultima ves… me deje hechizar por tu aroma y tus dulces susurros en la oscuridad… esa seria la ultima noche q' me empaparía de tu ser, después me marcharía y todo quedaría como un dulce sueño… el mejor de todos y el mas doloroso también, pero desde el momento en q' había aceptado amarte en las sombras, desde ese momento sabia q' esto podría terminar así y yo… aun q' dejara mi alma y parte de mi ser contigo, aun así me aventure, pero ya había llegado el momento de despertar.

Esa noche en q' te tome entre mis brazos, me permití ahogarme en tus zafiros, y tu hermosa sonrisa solo se clavo en mi mente… pero no podría despedirme, tenia q' marcharme de la misma forma en q' llegue a esta cafetería… a tu casa y a tu vida. Por ello esa ultima noche me permitiría llenarme de ti, quizás de esa forma tu aroma seguiría impregnado en mi, aun cuando ya me encontrara a kilómetros lejos de ti…

**Quédate un momento así,**

**No mires hacia mi q' no podré aguantar**

**Si clavas tu mirada q' me hiela el cuerpo**

**Y me ha pasado antes q' no puedo hablar.**

Salí de la cafetería luego de haber terminado mi canción, me despedí de ti con un dulce beso en tu frente luego de escuchar tu disculpa, lo q' no esperaba era q' salieras detrás mió, te habías disculpado por la forma en q' Enishi te había besado, no esperabas esa reacción de el ni mucho menos q' esa noche el decidiera llevarte a ese bar.

Solo te observo una ves q' hemos llegado a la cafetería, no puedo moverme y temo descubras la nostalgia q' me embarga, deseo preguntarte tantas cosas amor… pero temo tanto tus respuestas q' decido permanecer en silencio.

Y un escalofrió recorre mi piel cuando siento tus suaves labios sobre los míos…

**Tal vez pienses q' estoy loco y es verdad**

**Un poco tengo q' aceptar, pero si no te explico**

**Lo q' siento dentro, no vas entender cuando me **

**Veas llorar.**

Te deje guiarme a mi habitación, mi mente llena de interrogantes… deseaba tanto decirte cuanto te amo, preguntarte por q' habías estado con Enishi, pero entonces mis palabras retumbaban en mis oídos… el era tu esposo… era yo el ladrón en la oscuridad… quien no tenia derecho a tocarte y aun así lo hacia… la realidad me golpeo con fuerza…

**Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer, **

**De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba,**

**la vida me dijo a gritos q' nunca te **

**Tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba **

**q' el amor es una cosa q' se da de pronto en forma**

**natural lleno de fuego, si lo forzas se marchita,**

**sin tener principio llega a su final.**

Puedo escuchar tu respiración en la oscuridad, ahogando el silencio q' invade la habitación, te mantengo aprisionada entre mis brazos, se q' pronto regresara Enishi y tendrás q' regresar a tu cuarto, por lo q' me dedico aspirar el suave aroma a jazmines q' despide tu cuerpo, deseo detener el tiempo…

**Ahora tal ves lo puedas entender, q' si me **

**Tocas se quema mi piel, ahora tal ves lo puedas**

**Entender y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver…**

**Que lloro por ti… q' lloro sin ti… q' ya lo entendí**

**Que no eras para mi… y lloro.**

No se cuento tiempo ha pasado, pero siento cuando te mueves entre mis brazos, puedo sentir tu respiración golpeando en mi rostro… solo logro escucharte decir mi nombre en un susurro y después te marchas a tu habitación. Permanezco unos minutos mas recostado, pero se q' el momento de marchar ha llegado, por lo q' me pongo de pie y luego de arreglarme, tomo mis pertenencias…

**Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer, **

**De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba,**

**la vida me dijo a gritos q' nunca te **

**Tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba **

**q' el amor es una cosa q' se da de pronto en forma**

**natural lleno de fuego, si lo forzas se marchita,**

**sin tener principio llega a su final.**

A pasos lentos y silenciosos salgo de mi habitación, pero no puedo marcharme sin verte una ultima ves… una ultima ves… me repito una ves q' me introduzco en tu cuarto… duermes tranquilamente mi hermoso jazmín, temeroso de despertarte, me aventuro a posar un suave beso en tus labios… para finalmente salir de la cafetería… de tu vida.

**Ahora tal ves lo puedas entender, q' si me **

**Tocas se quema mi piel, ahora tal ves lo puedas**

**Entender y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver…**

**Que lloro por ti… q' lloro sin ti… q' ya lo entendí**

**Que no eras para mi… y lloro.**

No estoy muy lejos cuando logro ver el viejo automóvil de Enishi en dirección a la cafetería, se q' el no me vio y es mejor de esa forma… no deseo dar explicaciones de mi partida… ahora solo sigo mi camino, quizás como debí hacerlo desde hace mucho… un ultimo vistazo atrás mió… solo deseo q' seas feliz… aun q' no sea a mi lado…

**Que lloro por ti… q' lloro sin ti… q' ya lo entendí**

**Que no eras para mi… y lloro.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Los recuerdos de la noche q' partí de la cafetería llegan a mi mente luego de las palabras de Aoshi… jamás imagine lo q' sucedería luego de mi partida…

Salí de la casa de tu hermano y a pesar de no tener pistas sobre tu paradero, decido buscarte… por ahora solo camino sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, dejándome embargar por un mar de sentimientos, el saber q' quizás tu también me amabas…

Sin pensarlo mis pasos me dirigen a un hermoso parque, decido sentarme unos momentos, necesito encontrarte, pero sin ninguna pista sobre tu paradero no se donde comenzar a buscar… pero una voz me saca mis cavilaciones.

Es solo un pequeño q' desea le arroje la pelota q' ha venido a dar a mis pies, lentamente me agacho y la tomo entre mis manos para arrojársela, sin embargo me quedo estático ante la imagen delante mió, pero sacudo mi cabeza y luego de arrojarle la pelota al pequeño decido marcharme.

Zafiros… susurro sin darme cuenta…

**CONTINUARA….**

**Weno el quinto capitulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, la rola q' use es de sin bandera y se llama "q' lloro", tambien debo contarles q' ya se supo al menos como fue q' se separo kenshin de kaoru y ahora pues le resta encontrarla, cosa q' aclaro no sera nada facil muajajajajaja ejem weno sin mas por le momento, me resta agradecerle especialmente a:**

**KaoruRurouni24**: Hola, pues me alegro q' te haya gustado la idea de este fic, espero este capi tambien te guste y me digas q' te parecio, muchas gracias por leerme y disculpa mi tardanza, cuidate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Gabyhyatt:** si pero weno creo q' con este capi y con el anterior se iran viendo las versiones de kaoru y por q' no se fue con el, lamento la tardanza, gracias por leerme, cuidate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Pipalullabye:** Hola weno pues si muchas gracias a mi me parecio buena idea la meter canciones y como en otros de mis fic's como Amor de un Vagabundo y Tormentosa Frustración uso canciones pues me parece mas sentimental jjejeje, ojala te guste este capi, lamento la tardanza pero el trabajo y la mudanza me traen loca, cuidate un monton, besos…sayonara.

**WEno pues solo me resta pedirles muchos review's q' son los q' me animan a seguirle, muchas gracias por su apòyo, se les quiere un monton, cuidense musho, portense mal, mil besos….sayonara.**

Ane himura 


End file.
